The Wild Adventure:Main Fire and Psychic
by Futurehunter98
Summary: When Zender is in Rio, Blaziken and Gardevoir stayed at Pokemon Town and do some jobs but after a talk with Alakazam. Blaziken was nervous to say to his true feeling to Gardevoir. Will he manged to do it or will he just be friends with her? Read and find out


"**Blaziken's POV"**

After Zender, Rinnie, Speed and Hunter left. Me and Gardevoir stayed in the Pokémon town and continued doing the missions that we are assigned. One day at the house of me and my partner Gardevoir, I woke up and saw Gardevoir still sleeping so I got up and went outside. As I was out, a Pelipper come down and gave me a mail when I open it, it's a message from Zender. I tried to read then Gardevoir woke up and she said, "Good morning Blaziken." I smiled and replied, "Good morning Gardevoir." Then Gardevoir gets close to me and I have a weird feeling inside my heart. "(Why my heart is starting beat so fast?)" I thought then Gardevoir asked me, "Hey Blaziken, what you got there?" I answered her, "It's a letter from Zender." Gardevoir smiled and asked me, "Can you read it?" I nodded and then I started reading it

_Dear Blaziken,_

_I hope you are great when you stay in Pokémon town. I met Blu in Rio de Janeiro and now. And so I wish you good luck and to see you guys again._

_ Your friend,_

_ Zender_

Me and Gardevoir smiled then one of the Team A.C.T which Alakazam came by and said, "Hey Blaziken." I replied, "Hey Alakazam. Hey where are Charizard and Tyranitar?" Then Alakazam answered, "Charizard is with Maukita doing some training while Tyranitar is looking for someone to love. Speaking of love, how about you guys? Do you guys found some love?" I blushed pink and answered, "Ahh not yet. *facing to Gardevoir* How about you Gardevoir?" I saw Gardevoir's face turned red and then shook her head. Then I faced to Alakazam and said, "See, We don't have." Then Alakazam said, "Okay then." Alakazam walked away.

"**No POV"**

Few hours later, waiting for the Pelipper to give us a mission then Blaziken saw Gardevoir; she is in training at the trees so Blaziken went there to check if she is okay. "Come on use Psychic." But instead she use Confusion and she shouted, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Why is it always Confusion!?" Then she hit the ground with her hand and then Blaziken said, "You know you can tell me to help you." Then Gardevoir looked right behind her, it was Blaziken. She smiled and said, "Thanks Blaziken but what happen you get hurt so badly?" Blaziken smiled back and said, "Hey as long you finally learn Psychic." Gardevoir blushed and then she nodded. Blaziken smiled and said, "Great, meet me near to the Pelipper post office." She said, "Okay Blaziken." Then Blaziken said, "Great but you grab some Oran Berries and some apples." Gardevoir said, "Sure thing." then Blaziken went the Pelipper post office while Gardevoir went inside the base and get some berries and apples.

Two hours later, Gardevoir arrived at Pelipper post office and saw Blaziken sitting on the grass. Then Blaziken saw her and said, "Oh Gardevoir, you're here. Good so let's start." Gardevoir nodded. Later at afternoon, Gardevoir still didn't learn Psychic then she sat down and starting crying and then Blaziken sat beside her and put his arm around her to comfort her. Then she asked him, "What are you doing Blaziken?" Gardevoir blushed then Blaziken answered her, "Hey you are sad right?" Gardevoir nodded and starting to put her head on Blaziken's shoulder then Blaziken blushed and put his head on her's. Then Blaziken said, "Hey Gardevoir, did you remember the time we met when I'm still a Torchic and you're a Ralts and also James is still alive?" Gardevoir giggled and answered him, "Yeah and I remember you act weird when we're together."

**Code: Z**

"**Flashback"**

_**Zender: Hey guys!**_

_**Torchic (that's Blaziken at the past): What is it Zender?**_

_**James the Mudkip: Yeah Zender.**_

_**Zender: We have a new member. Her name is Ralts (note: That's Gardevoir in the past).**_

_**Ralts: Hi. What's your name?**_

_**James: My name is James.**_

_**Ralts: And what about you? *getting close to Torchic***_

_**Torchic: *blushed* My name is Torchic.**_

_**Ralts: Nice to meet you.**_

_**Zender: I'll better go now. I have mission with Absol so you guys stay inside the base.**_

_**James: Sure thing Zender. Come on Torchic.**_

_**Torchic: Okay, let's go Ralts. Ralts?**_

_**Ralts: Why can't we stay outside?**_

_**Torchic: We can't stay here. Team Meanie will try to attack us and plus you are the new member here so I don't want to see you get hurt. Okay?**_

_**Ralts: Okay Torchic and also I want to tell you something Torchic.**_

_**Torchic: What is it?**_

_**Ralts: *kissed Torchic's cheek* You're sweet and cute, Torchic.**_

_**Torchic: *blushed* Thanks Ralts.**_

_**James: Come on you two let's get in.**_

_**Torchic and Ralts: *nodded***_

"**End of the Flashback"**

Blaziken said, "Yeah, I'm sorry to be weird." Gardevoir giggled then kissed his cheek and said, "It's okay anyway you're trying be sweet." Blaziken blushed and asked her, "Hey Gardevoir. I got something to tell you." Gardevoir faced to him and answered him, "Sure. What is it?" Then Gardevoir was shocked what she seeing. Blaziken is kissing her in lips so she kissed back. Later on they break the kiss then Blaziken said to her, "I love you, Gardevoir." Gardevoir smiled and said, "I love you too, Blaziken." But they didn't know that Team A.C.T are watching them so Alakazam said to Tyranitar, "Looks like Blaziken found his true love." Then Charizard said, "Yeah. Let's write a letter to Zender about those couples." Tyranitar nodded so Team A.C.T left then Blaziken and Gardevoir went home then they fell asleep together.

**Futurehunter: Wow that took long.**

**Willem: No you finished it at one day.**

**Kiefer: Yeah.**

**Asly: But what happen to James?**

**Benjie: Asly got the point there**

**Willem: I agree.**

**Pikachu: Hey no spoilers, remember?**

**Buneary: Yeah.**

**Kiefer: So what?**

**Futurehunter: You'll know very soon. So…**

**All: Review! *Laughing***


End file.
